Sueños de una Fujoshi
by Aurora343
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: YAOI. ¿Qué pasaría si una fujoshi o amante del Yaoi como usted o yo entrara a su anime favorito por azares del destino? Eso es lo que le ducedió a Aline[OC]. Parejas: Leorio x Kurapika,Killua x Gon,Hisoka x Illumi


Esta es una historia paralela a la serie, situada después del final de "Greed Island Final", ova del anime de Hunter x Hunter (1999), ya saben, la versión antigua xDDD (Razón: Necesitaba un punto muerto en la historia, y que mejor que la versión que esta "terminada" de HxH, ya saben, el manga sigue en emisión y el anime (2011) también ^^

Bien, espero que les guste este fanfic que se me ocurrio de la nada, otra cosa, tengo un deviant donde subire la historía con unos fanart (...) Por así decirlo, les dejo la página xD

aurorak .deviantart gallery/ 41901517

[Quitenle los espacios a la _URL para verla xD]

Espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews para animarme a seguir la historia ps :D

El sueño de una Fujoshi

Capítulo 1: "¿Dónde estoy?"

Bien, les contaré una historia un poco difícil de creer, comencemos con mi nombre, me llamo Aline y tengo 16 años, soy una chica normal, ya saben, voy al colegio, tengo una familia cariñosa y todo eso.

Les diré también que me encanta el anime, y como buena chica contemporánea soy "Fujoshi"; ¿Qué es eso? Se estarán preguntando, pues eso significa que me encanta el yaoi, ya saben, relación chicoxchico, en realidad lo amo, sé que puede sonar raro, pero es un hecho y si no fuera por esto no les contaría la siguiente historia.

Desperté como todas las mañanas, más bien como todas las mañanas de vacaciones de verano, el sol da de lleno en mi habitación y poco a poco la temperatura va en aumento y me obliga a levantarme, eran las 12 del mediodía.

-"si no fuera por ese maldito sol podría haber dormido más"- Pensé

Bien, mediodía no es nada temprano, pero si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que me quede hasta las 4 (…) ¿o 5? (…) Bueno, de madrugada leyendo un fanfiction buenísimo, ya saben, donde el Uke no hacía más que rogar que el Seme no metiera su (…) ok, dejémoslo en eso. Me levante y decidí dibujar, quería hacer un Fanart pero realmente no sabía de qué serie podría ser, es decir me gustan muchas y es difícil decidirse por una, pero luego de bañarme, arreglar mi habitación y tomar desayuno, me metí en la computadora y con tableta gráfica en mano me puse a pensar, recordé el fanfiction que había leído la noche anterior y mi mente comenzó a trabajar, era uno de Hunter x Hunter, más específicamente un Leorio x Kurapika, como me gusta esa pareja. Dejemos eso en que estaba tan metida dibujando que ni siquiera almorcé y ya cuando se hizo de noche mi tripa sonaba de manera monstruosa, pero eso no importaba, pues había terminado al fin el dibujo, explotaba mentalmente al pensar que los personajes podrían estar así, de esa manera tan romántica dentro de la serie original, me tire sobre la cama y mire por la ventana, bendita sea la época en que mi mamá decidió comprar un departamento con tan buena vista, es que es fabulosa, panorámica de la ciudad, de pronto me bajo el sueño y hasta el hambre que tenía se esfumo, caí dormida.

Se puede observar a cuatro chicos bajo un gran árbol, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían, y decidieron juntarse en Isla Ballena para su reencuentro, disfrutaban de un picnic al aire libre, el cielo totalmente despejado y una brisa agradable hacían un ambiente perfecto, los dos más pequeños del grupo se acercaron a un río a mojarse los pies, los dos mayores sentados sobre un mantel disfrutaban de una bebida refrescante.

-Como extrañaba esto, ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos?, yo diría que uno años, ¿no? Leorio- Dijo Kurapika

-Suenas como un anciano Kurapika- Sonrió- Pues sí, más o menos, todos de alguna forma u otra hemos tenido una vida muy movida-

-¡Oye Leoncio! Lánzame un refresco- Gritó desde el lago Killua

-¡Killua! Sé más amable- Le dijo Gon entre risas

-¡Que me llamo Leorio, LEORIO!- Grito enojado de manera chistosa- ¡Ah! Estos niños van a sacarme canas antes de tiempo- dijo levantándose y limpiando el pantalón para tomar el refresco e ir donde los dos chicos

Kurapika los observaba desde bajo del árbol y reflexionaba de lo perfecto que era todo en ese momento, aunque aún no pudiera cumplir su venganza, lo cual siempre lo tenía bastante mal, psicológica y físicamente, el rato que pasaba con sus amigos, aunque fuera tan esporádicamente le hacía realmente bien.

Y con nuestros tres chicos revoltosos (…)

-No Gon, no puedes darle chocolate a un perro, entiéndelo- Retaba Killua a su mejor amigo

-Pero parecía que le gustaba-

-Pero podría matarlo-

-¿En qué momento llegamos a esta conversación?- Se preguntaba Leorio a si mismo

-Pero Killua, ¿Cómo es (…)?-Gon se quedo mirando el Cielo unos segundos -¡¿CUIDADO KURAPIKA?!- Exclamó y poniéndose en pie rápidamente fue a ayudar a su amigo

-¿Pero (…) Que sucede?!- Sé pregunto alarmado Leorio y justo cuando voltio la cabeza puedo observar como Gon cargaba a una chica de cabello castaño y con cara de que vomitaría en cualquier momento, sería bueno mencionar que a Kurapika no le sucedió nada, pero su cara era un poema. (N/A: Algo así como cuando en la prueba del cazador le dijeron que su nivel de cocina era igual a la de Leorio xD)

Killua y Leorio de acercaron a los dos chicos y a la chica que al parecer ya reaccionaba de su trance.

-¡Agg! ¿Qué diablos? Se supone que cuando se llega al final de la caída uno se despierta- dijo quejándose la joven para luego percatarse de que alguien la sostenía en brazos – ¡AH! Lo lamento tanto- Se bajo como puedo del agarre-No tengo la menor idea de cómo sucedió esto, lamento las molestias, realmente no se (…) – y en ese momento la chica abrió los ojos y vio a los cuatro chicos frente a ella- Qu… ¿Qué es esto? Leorio? Killua? Gon? (…) Kurapika?! ¡Debo de estar soñando!, ¡sí! ¡Definitivamente es eso!- Comenzó a pellizcarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Conoce nuestros nombres?- dijo Gon con cara chistosa

-jeje… y yo que ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo Killua mas para él mismo que cualquier otra cosa

-Esto es muy extraño (…) ¿Qué opinas Kurapika?- Leorio miraba a la chica con cara de "Esta loca, si, definitivamente esta loca"

-Siento una perturbación en el universo- Respondió kurapika al mismo tiempo que sentía como un escalofríos le recorría la espalda- Ya harto de ver como la chica se pellizcaba la tomo de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón y descubrir algunas cosas – ¡HEY! Tranquilízate-

La chica que ya no podía más con lo confundida que estaba sintió como la agarraban firmemente de los hombros y luego de unos segundos respondió –Bien (…) definitivamente es un sueño, ¿De qué otra forma kurapika estaría frente a mi?-

El kuruta soltó a la chica, se encontraba avergonzado, ni siquiera la conocía y decía ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qui-quién eres tú? Y (…) ¿Cómo conoces nuestros nombres?- Pregunto Kurapika cuando se recompuso

-¿eh?(…) Pues (:..) Me llamo Aline- Contesto la chica con cara de asombro –mmm… no sé cómo responder a lo segundo- dijo más a si misma que a los chicos con cara de confundida

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Leorio con actitud impaciente-De algún lado debes haber escuchado nuestros nombres, por algo sabes quienes somos-

-Sí, es cierto- La chica miro el árbol-Ahora que lo pienso, mi cuerpo es diferente (…) ¿¡Anime!?- Se comenzó a mirar por todos lados desesperadamente -¡¿Soy un Amine?! ¡AHHH! ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

-Ella parece bastante confundida-

-Así es Gon, pareciera que realmente no supiera donde está- Le dijo Killua

-Ne~ Killua~ ¿Qué es Anime?- Pregunto Gon

-Pues (…) ¿No es lo que ve mi hermano Mayor?- Pregunto Killua

La chica observaba como los cuatro chicos la miraban extrañados, y luego como Killua y Gon hablaban entre ellos.

-No, definitivamente no puedo con esto- Dijo la chica antes de caer desmayada

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon y Killua la observaron preocupados y Kurapika logró tomarla en brazos antes de que callera al suelo, se veía bastante mal, la llevarían a casa de Mito-san, ya después cuando despertara la interrogarían.


End file.
